Just Shine
by Shortest Ar
Summary: IchiRuki songfic. Rukia needs to go back to Soul Society... or does she?


Hi again, it's Ar! Here's something I typed out last night out of boredom. It's my first attempt at a songfic, so I'm sorry if it completely sucks...

**Song: 'Shine' by Brian Melo**

**Anime: Bleach**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Two Hours Ago**

"_There haven't been any Hollows for months," Byakuya said in his monotonous voice. "You are to return to Soul Society immediately; there will be a new assignment waiting."_

_Rukia was frozen for a moment. She had to leave? She'd known it would happen eventually, and in her mind she played the role of a strong woman, leaving and never looking back at a certain orange haired shinigami._

_But her mind's eye and reality were two separate things. She hadn't been prepared for this rush of emotion that made her think she might throw up any second. She swallowed before answering her brother._

"_Understood," was all she could choke out. _

_After she had put down the phone and stared at it for a minute, she had started to cry quietly._

…Every corner you turn

Walls are closing in

All the lights have turned from green to red…

She couldn't go against Soul Society's this time, could she? If there really was a new assignment waiting for her, it was her duty to go back, wasn't it?

Still, she might have been ripping apart inside. She hadn't realized how much she had grown accustomed to Ichigo until now, when she needed to leave. Tears formed at her eyes every time she thought of telling him that she was going, but she fought them back. Perhaps she could just sneak out when he was sleeping, so he wouldn't even need to know…

…You're grounded by the weather

Nowhere to take flight

Somehow your wings got broken

Your hands are tied…

Still, that hadn't turned out too well last time. On that rainy night, he had completely ignored her note and tried to bring her back, nearly killing himself in the process. She couldn't stand to see him like that again.

She crept into her closet late at night, avoiding Ichigo as much as possible. She knew he was worried about her, but he never asked and she was glad.

When his breathing slowed on the other side of the closet door, she opened it and hopped out, making sure her feet hit the ground lightly enough not to make any noise. She walked to the window, and looked back at him, even though she told herself not to. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping.

But, as she opened the window, the rusty edges made an ugly grating noise that she hadn't prepared herself for.

"Rukia?"

…But can't you feel it in the air

The moment has arrived…

His voice set off a ringing in her ears as she turned to look at his bed, only to find it empty. She gasped as she felt herself being enveloped by strong arms from behind and lips at her ear.

"Where are you going?" he whispered in her ear, his voice dripping with hurt. He was confused.

She could feel him in her hair. Was it his lips? She was incredibly distracted by him, and it took her a few seconds to string together some words that made sense.

"I'm… I'm leaving," she said. Her voice wasn't as strong as she had imagined it to be. _Damn_. He had sucked the truth out of her; she hadn't planned on telling him where she was really going.

"Leaving where?" he asked her, still right by her ear.

Could he really be that dense? Did he really not know what she had tried to imply by 'leaving?'

"Soul Society," she said, a little more sadly now.

"Why now?" he asked. "Do you want to?"

He was so mean! He knew she didn't want to; how could she say she did? "Byakuya called and said that there's an assignment waiting for me, and that I must go. I can't say no," she added the last part for good measure.

"You've broken rules before, Rukia. Why not now?" he replied.

…So why don't you

Shine, 'cause I've been waiting for you to try

Set your sights high

And elevate yourself to the sky

Just rise and shine…

He had a point.

She had broken the rules before, so why stop now? Was it because it was Byakuya, or because she was afraid?

Afraid of what?

"I… I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"So, stay."

She wondered why he wanted her to. Without her, he could live as a normal teenager, couldn't he?

…Your shadow is behind you

When the sun's in your face

Your story isn't finished

Just turn the page…

"Why?" she asked him, still facing away from him. She wanted to see his face, but she didn't want him to see hers. She was afraid of what he might see on it.

"Why, what?" he asked, pulling away from her. She instantly missed the warmth on her back, and so, despite her best instincts, she turned to him.

"Why do you want me to stay? Wouldn't your life be better if I wasn't around?" she said, looking right into his eyes. She really wanted the answer to this question.

He sighed and she wondered why. He reached out and took her again, this time pulling her face to his chest. She had to admit she liked it there, too. She let her head rest and she could hear his heartbeat underneath his skin.

Was she imagining it, or was it getting faster? The beats were racing now. What was he about to say that could be causing him to be like this?

"Rukia." He said in a different voice. Her stomach flipped when he said her name this time. It was warm and soft, but with an apprehensive edge to it that left her hanging.

"Rukia," he repeated. "I love you."

Her eyes widened at his words, but suddenly, she felt incredibly light, and whole.

…It's time to wake up

It's time to shake it up

The chains can be cut and thrown away…

His words gave her courage. If he was there, surely she could do anything and go against anyone, even if it was Byakuya. She knew that she felt the same way, too.

His body was tense, and she realized that he must be nervously waiting for a response from her.

"I love you, too." She offered.

It was amazing how he relaxed after her words. "Are you still going to leave?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head on his chest. "No."

"Good," was all he said.

…And can't you see it everywhere

The moment is alive…

She found herself crying now, staining his shirt with tears that she knew were for relief.

He just sat her on his bed and let her cry for a while before she drifted off to sleep in his arms like a child would in its mother's embrace.

…The moment has arrived

For you to

Shine

Just shine.

She knew, even in sleep, that she could stay there forever now, if she wanted to.

She knew that she could face anything now, as long as he could hold her hand while she was doing it.

So, there you go! Please review and tell me what you thought! Flames are okay, too.

And if anyone was wondering, yes, I am still working on the Multichap. I'm still writing the first draft on random sheets of paper though, so it might be a bit before the first chapter is out.

Please Review!!

-Ar


End file.
